No More Secrets
by maisey2k10
Summary: Hermione has been in a relationship with Bill and Charlie for three years. Now they are ready for the next step in their relationship; parenthood and marriage. But first they must inform their families of their secret relationship. Rated M for bad language and sexual content. ONE-SHOT


**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Summary: Hermione has been in a relationship with Bill and Charlie for three years. Now they are ready for the next step in their relationship; parenthood and marriage. But first they must inform their families of their secret relationship. Rated M for bad language and sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I am not making a profit from writing and posting this fanfic.

This was requested a long time ago by several guests and filmdork. It may not be what you expected, but I couldn't come up with a plot line that I liked, in order to have a fanfic the same length as my others. Hopefully you'll enjoy what my muse allowed.

* * *

A hand slipped around her naked stomach and pulled her back into a muscled chest. "Morning, Love," a deep voice purred and she smiled.

"Morning," she wriggled her bum against the erection pressed against her and she giggled as he groaned and gripped her tighter.

"You're not playing fair," he grumbled and she turned around in his arms to look at the face of her handsome fiancé.

She ran her fingers over his cheek, feeling the raised scars against her fingertips. He used to hate it when she did it, but now he understood she did it because she liked to touch him, which he understood since he was always touching her in some way when they were in the same room together.

"I love you, Bill," Hermione said softly and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said and she smiled at him.

Bill Weasley was her fiancé of five months. His marriage to Fleur hadn't worked out. After the Final Battle, Bill's behaviour changed due to being attacked by a werewolf in her sixth year. During the war the wolf was dampened down because there were other pressing matters, but now, five years later there was no fear or stress and Bill's inner wolf was harder to tame.

Bill wasn't a full werewolf, he didn't change at the full moon, but he still had the 'inner wolf.' He liked his meat rare close to the full moon, he became moody and definitely more randy, not that she complained and his wolf was very protective of her, having taken a shine to her.

Fleur had left him, you would think being part veela would give you an understanding into what Bill had to deal with, but she had abandoned him. She got a divorce, took half of what Bill worked hard for and left back to France. Bill had fallen into a state of depression and Hermione pulled him out of it. They became good friends, confidants and they talked about everything. Soon after they started dating, they have been together three years now and have been engaged for the last five months.

The only thing was, no one knew. They kept it a secret from everyone for fear of rejection. Rejection of the age gap, rejection of Hermione being his little brother's long time crush and ex-girlfriend. Just plain rejection. Well, they had told Harry and Ginny, but they didn't count.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Bill's hand snake between them and slip through her folds, finding her nub and rubbing circles with just the right amount of pressure that had her gripping his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin and her moaning loudly. He gave a deep chuckle and she scowled at him and pushed him away and onto his back. He raised an eyebrow and then groaned as she promptly straddled him, took his large length into her hand and sank down onto him until he was fully sheathed inside of her. They both moaned loudly and he gripped her hips tightly, breathing heavily. He would never get used to how amazing she felt, it was the best feeling in the world.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest for balance and lifted herself up before dropping back down onto him, he groaned and gripped her tighter, sure to leave bruises but neither of them cared.

Bill found his footing and when she sank down onto him, he plunged upwards, sending her bouncing off him and her breasts bounced wonderfully for him.

They were both panting and moaning loudly when someone walked through the door.

"I'm home..." the voice trailed off and Hermione and Bill stopped to look at the intruder. "Oh, come on, you couldn't wait for me," he groaned annoyed and they chuckled at him and continued with what they were doing before they were interrupted.

Charlie quickly de-robed and made his way to the bed, with his brother and fiancé currently shagging without him. Although he couldn't blame them, the full moon was two days off and Bill was more randy than ever and Hermione's hormones weren't helping much either.

He climbed onto the bed behind Hermione and Bill stopped his thrusting to pull her down to his chest. Charlie took his wand and cast the lubrication spell, throwing his wand off to the side. He slipped two fingers into her back passage and scissored them, stretching her before taking his hard length in hand and pressing it into her.

She gasped loudly and Bill groaned as her walls fluttered. Charlie pulled out and plunged back in and she moaned loudly. They set a rhythm perfect for the three of them until Hermione was panting and moaning loudly. Her walls suddenly clamped down and she screamed her release, pulling both Bill and Charlie along with her. Charlie pulled out of her and fell beside Bill and Hermione fell between them.

She rested her head on Charlie and Bill pulled her against his chest.

Charlie was also her fiancé. He became a part of Bill and Hermione three months after they started dating, they got drunk one night and had a threesome and they hadn't looked back since. She loved her soon to be husbands with all her heart. After the war Charlie went back to Romania to continue his work with dragons, but he did move back to England, not that anyone knew except Hermione and Bill. They all moved in together after six months of dating and Charlie got an international floo license so he could get to the Dragon Reserve without issue.

They collectively bought a beautiful little cottage on the outskirts of Cornwall. They had their own land, complete with a lake and plenty of room to have a Quidditch pitch. It was fairly large for a cottage, with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, library and study, potions lab, dining room and living room. Everything was a balance between modern and traditional and they all agreed it was a perfect place to raise a family.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked Charlie.

"I went to get you some of those cracker things that you like, the ones that settle your stomach."

Hermione smiled softly.

"I love you," she sighed and he chuckled.

"Love you too, Princess."

"I forgot to ask," Hermione spoke, "how's Jasmine doing?"

"She's doing well, her scales are almost healed and her broken wing is better than ever. Two weeks at most and she'll be released back into the wild," Hermione smiled. "Oh, and Fiona's eggs should start hatching in a week, I can't wait. They'll need feeding right away. Speaking of," he sat up and pulled on his boxer briefs, still giving her full view of his muscled, tattooed and scarred form. "Let's get you and our baby fed," Hermione smiled and sat up, climbing off the bed and slipping on Charlie's discarded t-shirt, whilst Bill pulled on some underwear.

"How long until you start showing?" Charlie asked, slipping his hand under the t-shirt and splaying it across her stomach in a loving gesture, Bill came up behind her and did the same, resting his hand beside Charlie's.

"Once I'm three months, that's usually when people start to show, it's also usually the time couples announce the pregnancy. I'm now eleven weeks, one more week and I should have a bump forming. And then I'll be fat," she scowled.

Charlie chuckled. "You'll be beautiful, glowing with pregnancy and with our baby growing inside of you," he kissed her cheek and Bill kissed her other cheek at the same time.

"I'd still shag you even if you looked like a whale."

"Charming, Bill," Hermione rolled her eyes and he chuckled at her and bit her shoulder and she sighed and bent her neck to give him better access.

"Oi, Wolfy," Charlie said. "We need to feed our beautiful fiancé and baby."

"I know," he sighed. "But afterwards, we're going for round two."

"Afterwards we're going to The Burrow to tell everyone about us," Hermione corrected.

"That'll be fun," Bill and Charlie muttered.

* * *

 **The Burrow**

Everyone was gathered in the living room of The Burrow. Harry and Ginny who had been married for two years were smiling at them encouragingly. Fred and George were there, along with Ron who was stuffing his face as usual, Percy had his nose in a work document and his wife, Audrey, was sat next to him. Molly and Arthur sat next to each other and facing Hermione, Bill and Charlie who stood in front of the fireplace.

"Why was a family meeting called?" George asked.

"And why is she here?" Ron spoke around a mouthful of food and pointedly looking at Hermione.

"She's family, Ronald," Ginny snapped.

"You're the one that cheated on me with that loose cow, Lavender. You have no right to speak to me that way, you no good slimy bastard," Hermione snapped, her hormones flaring up. Everyone stared in shock.

Fred and George stood up and clapped loudly and she blushed.

"Way to go Granger, couldn't put it better myself," the one eared twin spoke.

"It's about time you told him where to shove it," Fred grinned. "If you weren't already taken, I'd have swooped you off your feet and taken you somewhere to shag you."

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley cried indignantly and he gave her an innocent look.

The twins had always been very intuitive and smart. After five minutes of being at The Burrow, they had already figured out that Hermione was not a single woman, and by the way they were looking between her and her fiancés she guessed they knew who they were to her and they winked. It wouldn't surprise her if they had known since the beginning of her relationship. Of course it didn't help that both Bill and Charlie glared at the twins and placed a protective hand on her back. She sighed in relief, she knew the twins would support them and she smiled gratefully.

"What's the matter?" Mr Weasley asked.

Hermione sighed and decided to just blurt it out.

"Bill, Charlie and I have been together for the last three years," the twins whistled.

Everyone stared at her.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Bill, Charlie and I have been dating for the last three years."

Uproar ensured as Mrs Weasley and Ron started yelling. Harry and Ginny sighed and the twins sat back, watching amused. Audrey smiled at them and Percy still had his head stuck in his work document.

"I knew you were a slag," Ron's comment cut through the other voices and everything went quiet.

Bill growled loudly and stepped towards Ron, his eyes taking on a terrifying amber colour.

"Bill," Hermione called and she held his hand. One look at her and he stepped back and pulled her into his arms protectively.

"You can call me a slag all you want, Ronald," Hermione said coldly, "but at least when I have sex with my fiancés," eyes widened at that, "I can feel everything, unlike those loose cows that you seem so fond of shagging, I bet they're so loose they can't even feel when you put it in them," she heard gasps and a burst of laughter from Charlie whilst Ginny and Harry hid a snigger behind their hands.

"Fucking hell, Granger!" George exclaimed. "That was hot!"

"Yeah, I almost orgasmed."

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley cried.

"What? It's true," Hermione's blush darkened, Charlie's laughter grew louder and Bill's chuckle vibrated through her spine.

"My two eldest sons," Mrs Weasley looked between Hermione, Bill and Charlie scandalised.

"It's not illegal. Triad relationships are rare, but they have been known to produce more than four healthy, strong and powerful children. They are actually encouraged these days, due to the rapid fall in the wizarding population after two wars in two decades. The magic between a compatible witch and wizard is strong, therefore they have healthy children. Like you and Mr Weasley," Hermione said. "You two are so compatible that magic allowed for you to have seven healthy children. Triads are rare because it's hard to fine one person you're compatible with, let alone two."

"Our magic tingles when we're around Hermione," Charlie shrugged.

"We're drawn to her, especially my wolf," Bill spoke. "When Hermione and I started dating, I never thought I'd allow another male near her, but then three months later Charlie turned up. We've been together since."

"You're together?" Mr Weasley said slowly, looking between the two.

They grimaced. "No, not a chance in hell," Charlie shivered. "We're both with Hermione, not each other," Mr Weasley seemed to relax at that.

"I believe your brothers were part of a triad, Mrs Weasley," Hermione spoke and she looked up at her. "Members of a triad share a special bond, a bond that no one but them will understand, well, except maybe Fred and George."

They looked at her and nodded with small smiles.

"We constantly feel the need to be around each other, we can't be in the same room without touching each other. We don't like being away from each other for too long," Charlie explained and gesturing to him holding her hand and Bill with his arms around her.

"Fiancés?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"We had to make sure she could never leave us." Charlie nodded.

"And even if she wants to, we're never giving her a divorce," Bill muttered, his face buried in her neck because her scent calmed him. Hermione laughed softly.

"Silly Wolf, I would never leave you," she replied and he kissed her neck. "Anyway, we're getting married in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" Mrs Weasley shrieked. "I can't plan a wedding in two weeks."

"That's good because you're not planning the wedding," Hermione said lightly.

"What?" Mrs Weasley said stunned.

"Way to go, Granger, that's three so far, you're on a roll," George said.

"It's too bad we didn't know she could be such a wild cat before hand, we could've claimed her for ourselves before these two idiots had the chance," Fred said and George nodded in agreement, Hermione blushed once more and Charlie laughed.

"You have no idea what you missed out on. Best shag I've ever had," he said proudly.

"Really?" the twins asked intrigued and they sat forward in their seats.

"She does this thing with her tongue that is..." he trailed off when he noticed Hermione's glare. "I'll tell you later," he whispered and the twins nodded eagerly.

"You're not planning the wedding, because it doesn't need planning," Hermione said simply.

"You're getting married in two weeks, of course you need to plan, you can't just turn up at The Ministry wearing that," she gestured to Hermione's jeans and jumper, it was the middle of winter and it was snowing out. "Can't you just push the wedding back, give me time to plan it?"

"No, I want to fit into my dress."

"Why wouldn't you fit into a dress?"

"I'm eleven weeks pregnant," Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh, shit!" the twins whispered with grins as Hermione once more sent the room into silence.

"That's four Georgie, I think she's better at silencing a room than us."

"It's disturbing," he replied.

"YOU'RE HAVING A CHILD OUT OF WEDLOCK? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE FATHER? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT?" she yelled after processing what she'd just been told.

"No, we have been engaged for five months, I am eleven weeks pregnant meaning we conceived our child after I already agreed to marry them. Bill and Charlie are both the fathers of our child, regardless of who is the biological father, but if you would like to know, it's Bill's."

"I'm next," Charlie grinned.

"You are not planning the wedding because Ginny already helped me plan it and everything is completed. I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but after Bill's wedding, Percy's and Ginny's, you tend to go over board and make everything a spectacle. This wedding is about us, it's small and intimate, the way we want it to be. And finally Mrs Weasley, when's Bill's birthday again?"

Fred and George gaped at her in complete awe.

"If my math is correct then Bill was born four months after your wedding," Mrs Weasley's face turned red. "I'm hormonal, starving and cold. I am not in the mood for a lecture from a hypocrite. Mrs Weasley, I thought you of all people would understand and be happy that your eldest sons have found someone that loves them unconditionally and can give them a life of happiness that they deserve. I thought you'd be happy that you're finally getting your first grandchild. I thought that you'd be happy that Bill wasn't depressed over Fleur or that Charlie was finally settling down. In these modern times people have babies without even getting married, because weddings are bloody expensive. It's incredibly lucky that the three of us have high paying jobs, otherwise we wouldn't be able to afford it," she ranted.

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione growled, turning to look at him as she could see he was about to launch into a tirade of yells.

"Marry us?" Fred said, jumping off the couch and kneeling in front of her on one knee.

"Yes, Granger, Goddess of everything that is beautiful, marry us?" George said, copying his twin.

"Sorry boys, I'm already a happily engaged and pregnant woman. Although, you're going to be uncles soon."

"We'll take it," George grinned.

"It's about time," Fred beamed. She laughed at them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm starving," she stormed out of the living room. Bill and Charlie looked at everyone, smiled at Harry and Ginny, glared at Ron, patted the twins on the shoulder and then followed Hermione out of the room.

"By the way, Mum, Hermione, Bill and I have been living together for two and a half years. We bought ourselves a lovely little cottage in Cornwall; it's perfect for raising children. I have an international flooing licence, so I can still work on the Dragon Reserve, but come home to my girlfriend every night, just as I've done since the day we moved in together," Charlie spoke, walking backwards out the room.

"Engaged? Pregnant? Living together? Two weeks?" Mrs Weasley muttered in shock.

Hermione suddenly stormed back into the room.

"Ginny, the dress fitting is tomorrow at ten o'clock. Harry, your robe fitting is at one o'clock."

"We'll be there," Harry promised. She smiled and then stormed out of the room, leaving it in silence once again.

"Think she'll give us lessons?" Fred asked his twin and Harry and Ginny sniggered.

"What did I miss?" Percy asked, finally removing his head away from his work document. Several people rolled their eyes.

"Oh nothing," George said. "Only Granger owning Ronnikins' arse. Knocking Mum down a peg or two. Being all sexy and assertive."

"Not to mention, revealing that she's been dating Bill and Charlie for three years. They live together in Cornwall and have for the past two and half years. They've been engaged for five months, Ginny and Granger have already planned the wedding. The wedding is in two weeks and Granger is eleven weeks pregnant," Fred explained. Percy stared with his mouth hung open.

"It sounds like something off one of those awful Muggle shows, doesn't it?" George asked his twin with a lopsided grin and Harry burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Cornwall Cottage**

"Well that went well," Charlie commented as they stepped into their cottage and Hermione immediately headed for the kitchen.

"At least the twins took it well," Hermione sighed.

"They looked like they wanted to shag you," Bill muttered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They were just winding you up," she said and she headed straight for the kitchen, removed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and found a spoon.

She headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch, immediately shoving the ice cream into her mouth. Charlie and Bill followed her and they chuckled at her.

"I can't believe she thought she was going to plan our wedding. My own mother isn't here to do it and I love your mother but it wouldn't feel right her taking over for my mother. Ginny understood and she knew that I wouldn't want my wedding to be the spectacle hers was. It wasn't stressful and I didn't feel the need to pull my hair out. We sat down for lunch together and planned the whole wedding in the space of two hours. It would take two months for your mother just to pick the bloody flowers," they chuckled.

"You're getting the wedding you deserve, nothing flashy or outrageous. It will be a calm and happy evening," Bill said.

"You want to tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"Wouldn't tell you three months ago, not telling you know. But you'll love it, four weeks of just us," Charlie spoke amused and she sighed annoyed and stuck another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

Bill reached out to scoop some ice cream out of the tub with his finger and Hermione glared at him, hit him with the spoon and turned away from him. Bill scowled and Charlie laughed as Hermione ate more ice cream in a sulk.

* * *

Two weeks later it was time for the wedding. Hermione was stood with Harry, waiting to walk down the aisle.

"You ready for this?"

"Been ready for three years," she replied.

"You deserve this, you deserve to have someone worship you, you deserve to have someone that has nothing but love for you," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Harry, they're good men."

"I know they are, but I'll hex their bollocks off if they hurt you, I don't care if one of them's a Dragon Tamer and the other part werewolf."

Hermione laughed at him and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, but I'm pregnant, my hormones are enough to keep them in line."

"So I saw at the robe fitting; it scared the shit out of me."

She laughed just as the wedding march started.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm, with her bouquet of lilac coloured roses and a smile on her face, they made their way down the aisle, the white carpet that blended in with the snow on the ground.

The ceremony was taking place at the lake on their property. The stars were high in the sky and shining brightly, without the cover of the mist in the countryside. The shine from the stars were reflecting in the surface of the water. Real life fairies were floating around; their wings flapping and glowing brightly and if you listened carefully you could hear them. White cushioned chairs lined either side of the aisle with lilac coloured silk attacked to them and warming charms heating the seats in the cold winter weather.

The seats were occupied by their friends, family and old professors and everyone had smiles and tears were shed.

Kingsley Shacklebot, The Minster of Magic, stood at the altar with a wide smile on his face, he was their marriage official. Off to the left stood Ginny, wearing a beautiful lilac satin gown that fell to the floor and she was holding white roses and smiling at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Her eyes then went to the right where her soon to be husbands stood, staring at her in wonder. Charlie wore a black muggle suit, with a crisp white shirt, black tie and black dress shoes. His bright red hair was shaggy and messy, just the way she liked it and his bright blue eyes shined with happiness and anticipation. His muscled frame practically bulged when he moved and he stood proudly at five-foot-eleven.

Next to him was Bill, he wore traditional black ceremonial robes, with black dress shoes and Hermione smirked when saw this, it meant Bill wasn't wearing underwear. He had cut his hair, but it still fell at his shoulders, the red hair messy, but still neater than Charlie's. Bill's physique was not as muscled as Charlie's but still well defined, perfect for his six-foot-two frame. His eyes, a darker blue than Charlie's, glowed and swapped between blue and amber, the wolf coming forward. Bill's eye shone with possessiveness and appreciation.

They had never seen her so beautiful.

Hermione had her mid-back length mahogany curls flowing down her back in soft, shiny ringlets, held back from her face with the hair comb they had gifted her, something new, old and blue. She had a silver tennis bracelet which she had borrowed from Ginny around her left wrist.

Her wedding dress was made of white silk and it flowed like water over her frame, pooling against the floor. The sleeves of the dress went down to her wrists, but they sat on the side of her shoulders, baring the top of her shoulders and collar bone to view. The front of the dress went down into a tasteful v-neck, revealing not too much but enough and her white heels added four inches to her already five-foot-six height.

When Hermione reached them she barely registered giving her bouquet to Ginny, facing her soon to be husbands or taking their hands. She didn't register Kingsley greeting everyone and going through the usual stages, before she knew it, it was time for the vows.

"Hermione, I want to thank you," Bill said and she kept her gaze locked on his. "I want to thank you for being there when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I want to thank you for hexing me and helping to pull me out of my depression. I want to thank you for being the kindest and most selfless person I have met. I want to thank you for giving me a chance and allowing me to love and protect you. I want to thank you for just being you. You will always be the love of my life and I will always cherish and worship you. I love you more than I thought possible, most of all I want to thank you for agreeing to be my wife," Hermione smiled at him with tears in her eyes and Charlie was next.

"Finally the day, Princess. The day you tie yourself to me for the rest of your life and the day that I show the world how much I love you. The day in which I tie myself to you for the rest of my life. You have changed me and for that I am thankful. You gave me the much needed slap up the side of the head and showed me what's important in life. You make me want to be a better person. You make me want to settle down and live a full life. None of that mattered to me until I met you. And now this is the next chapter in our lives together," she smiled at him, tears now falling.

Finally it was her turn.

"I love you both so much that it's almost painful. The slightest look or comment from you can tear me down, anger me beyond belief or make me melt into a puddle. You will be wonderful fathers to our baby," that earned gasps and whispers and she smiled at them, "nothing in this world makes me happier than the two of you and I still can't believe that you chose me to bind yourselves to for the rest of your lives. There are far better people out there, and yet you chose me. And for that I know that I am the luckiest person in the world, because you two are the most hardworking, caring, selfless and gentlest men I have ever met. I tried to sit down and make a list of reasons why I love you both, but I ran out of ink and parchment," she heard chuckles. "So just know that by marrying you today I am declaring my undying love for you."

The rings were exchanged, the magical binding occurred, they were pronounced husbands and wife. They stood under the starry night sky, the confetti and the fireworks courtesy of Fred and George.

* * *

 **Seven months later**

"I can't believe it," Charlie whispered, sitting beside Hermione on the hospital bed as she looked exhausted and her sweat soaked hair stuck to her neck and forehead, still, he had never seen her more beautiful.

Hermione smiled tiredly, as the pink bundle in Charlie's arms gripped onto her finger.

"Well believe it, you're a Daddy," she said lovingly, and then she turned her attention to Bill, who was sat on her other side. He was quiet, staring down in awe at the pink bundle he also held in his arms.

"Didn't see that one coming," he finally spoke, looking to Hermione and she chuckled tiredly, lifting her finger for the other pink bundle to grip onto.

Yes, it most certainly was a surprise, being led to believe you were only having one baby, and going into labour only to find out, you were to be having two. Twin girls, they were the proud parents of beautiful twin girls. They were identical in every way, apart from their eyes. They both had a head of thick fiery red hair, they both had little button noses, just like Hermione and they both had long lashes. The only difference being their eye colour. Where one of the girls had dark blue eyes, resembling Bill's, the other had light blue eyes, resembling Charlie's. Upon seeing that fact, Hermione asked the midwife to cast a paternity test, which revealed that although the girls were twins and identical, they had different fathers.

Hermione remembered hearing about it happening before in the Muggle World, but it was a rare occurrence. For her to have twin girls, who had different fathers, made everything perfect. She knew that both Bill and Charlie would love their children no matter what, but knowing that she had definitely given them both a child, filled her with love and adoration.

"It's a good job there's three of us, we won't be outnumbered," she said, they chuckled at her, leaning over to place kisses to her cheek and then kissing their daughter's foreheads, happy tears swimming in their eyes.

"Have you decided on a name yet, well, names?" Charlie asked. "We agreed you'd have the final say."

She looked at them both and smiled.

"I know exactly what to name them."

"And?" Bill rose an eyebrow.

Her smile widened.

"Bill, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Billie." He stared at her in surprise. "Charlie, I would like to introduce you to your daughter, Charlotte." He stared too, before they both beamed a smile.

"Perfect names for our perfect daughters," Bill agreed.

"This is the next chapter in our lives," she said and they both gave her looks of adoration, before their attention went back to the bundles in their arms, as they gave synchronised yawns, Hermione chuckled. She could already see Fred and George teaching them their pranking ways, she would have to make sure the twins were always supervised when Fred and George were nearby.

There was a knock on the door and they looked up as the door opened and in stepped Mr and Mrs Weasley, they both stared in shock.

"Twins?" they both muttered, obviously they were only expecting one grandchild, not two.

"Twin girls," Charlie beamed. "Mum, Dad, we would like you to meet, Charlotte," he stood up and walked over to them, handing Charlotte to his father.

"And Billie," Bill said, also standing up and handing Billie over to his mother.

They returned to Hermione's side and put their arms around her as they watched the twins being cooed over by their grandparents.

"Billie?" Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione bristled. "Yes, Billie, it's a unisex name," Hermione was not in the mood for any more judgement from her mother-in-law. She was hungry, she was exhausted and she was still, very, very sore, and she had yet to birth the placenta, which would mean more pain for her to deal with.

Mrs Weasley flushed bright red.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I want to apologise for the way I reacted towards your wedding and pregnancy announcement," she said quietly. "I should not have acted that way and it was a lovely wedding ceremony, I am sorry that it took me so long to see the love you have for my sons."

"You weren't there during the pregnancy," Hermione said, holding each of her husbands' hands. "You are the only person I know to have experience with children and I needed you, it was hard going through my pregnancy, especially as a first time mother, no one in my social circle understood what I went through, but you did, and you weren't there for me. My parents are gone and so you were the only person I could turn to and you shunned me, when I needed a mother figure the most." Mrs Weasley looked down in shame. "If I were a spiteful person, I would not allow you to have access to my children with the way you treated me, even after the wedding. But I am not going to do that, as I said, my parents are gone and you are the only grandmother my children will have, and every child need's a grandmother in their lives, someone to be a second mum to them, to spoil them rotten and allow them to do things the mother doesn't."

"I truly am sorry, Dear, I was being stubborn, can you forgive me?"

"In time I can, but you're going to have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"Whatever it takes, and Billie and Charlotte are beautiful names."

* * *

 **Eleven years later**

"Mum, Mum, wake up, it's the first day of school!" Hermione grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head, as her children bounded onto the bed, jumping up and down and yelling excitedly.

"Yeah, Mum, get up! Dad wake up, you too, Papa." Her husbands both gave grumbles from either side of her before they shot up and she heard the children squeal with laughter as their fathers tickled them.

Hermione smiled under the covers as she listened to the laughter and threats being made.

She yelped when the blanket was suddenly torn away from her, the cold air hitting her skin and causing goose bumps to appear. "Right, kids, get Mum!" Charlie yelled, and she squealed out a laugh as she suddenly found herself being tickled by multiple pairs of small hands, whilst her husbands pinned her down to give their children better access.

"Alright, Alright, I'm up, stop," she pleaded, and she sighed and took in lung-fulls of oxygen before sitting up and smiling as her children giggled.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked her twin girls, seeing that they weren't with them.

"Oh, they're tied up at the moment," Billie said with a smirk, whilst Charlotte sniggered. Hermione scowled at them and climbed out of bed, looking down at her daughters with a disapproving look on her face, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

"Go and get your brothers and bring them down to the kitchen, we will have breakfast and leave for the station in two hours time, you don't want to be late on your first day of school."

The girls knew this was a warning, and if they didn't listen, their mother would find some unusual way to punish them.

"Okay, Mum," they chirped, jumping off the bed and running out of the room. Hermione sighed and turned to her husbands who were holding back their laughter.

"Fred and George are a bad influence," she scowled, crossing her arms. They merely chuckled at her.

"They are, but every family needs a mischief maker, it keeps things entertaining," Charlie grinned, standing up and kissing her, before waltzing out of the room.

"I think we have more than enough entertainment around here," Hermione called and she heard Charlie's laughter, as well as Bill's, as he stood up and kissed her too.

"Come on, time for breakfast," he took her by the hand and pulled her out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen, where they found their family gathered.

Charlie had already gathered their other children and was making breakfast for everyone. Hermione took a seat at the table and looked around at each of her children. One year old William was sat in his high chair, clapping and giggling as four year old, Ruby, balanced a spoon on her nose. William had fiery red curls and dark blue eyes to match his father's whilst he had Hermione's long lashes and button nose. Ruby had Hermione's wild mahogany curls and Charlie's light blue eyes, along with a light smattering of freckles on her cheeks.

Seven year old, Aaron sat by nine year old Michael as they whispered back and forth between themselves. Aaron having Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair, whilst he had Charlie's nose and mouth, whilst Michael had fiery red hair and Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, with Bill's nose and jaw. They were stealing looks at Billie and Charlotte, as they spoke amongst themselves and fiddled with their wands. The twins were now eleven years old and about to start Hogwarts for their first year, and they had grown up remarkably, becoming beautiful young girls with fiery red curls that fell to the middle of their backs, sun tanned skin and their blue eyes, being the only way to tell them apart. Billie's eyes were dark, like a deep ocean, whereas Charlotte's were more like a blue sky on a summer's day.

Hermione had been up most of the night bawling her eyes out as her babies were going to school, this was a major turning point in their lives as they were now growing up and would soon be adults. Before she knew it, they would have graduated and have jobs and families of their own. Just thinking about it had her eyes welling up.

She loved all of her children dearly, even if William and Ruby weren't planned, they were conceived due to the Contraception Charm failing, and even though she and her husbands had agreed beforehand that they were happy with their four children and didn't want any more, they fell in love the minute they found out she was pregnant, but it was a shock to say the least, Charlie almost fainted.

They were now, well and truly outnumbered. But Hermione loved her life, she loved her husbands and she loved her children and she was happy. But if she suddenly found herself pregnant due to the Contraception Charm failing, she wouldn't complain.

"What are you smiling at?" she looked up to see Charlie sitting opposite her as everyone began eating their breakfast, Charlie cutting up the food for little William.

"Just something I remembered," she smiled back.

"And what did you remember?" Bill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That we'll have to add in a few extra rooms and purchase a couple more chairs for the dinner table, as well as enlarging the couches in the living room."

"Why?" they both asked her, looking at her in confusion.

"We really need to find a more effective Contraception Charm," she said.

Their forks clattered to their plates and they stared at her open mouthed.

"You're pregnant?" they both whispered.

She nodded. "I'm pregnant, eight weeks and I'm confident in saying, we're having twins."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Charlie yelled, standing and rushing to her, pulling her up from her chair and picking her up, spinning her in circles as she laughed, hearing the laughter and cries of joy from the children old enough to understand.

She was put down only to be picked up by Bill.

"You're pregnant," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, the amber in his eyes beginning to show.

"I am, but I swear to Merlin, we are having no more after these two."

"You said that after Aaron," he chuckled.

"Well this time I mean it, bloody hell, I'm going to be a mother to eight children. We have our own Quidditch team, plus a sub," he snorted at her.

"I've always wanted my own Quidditch team," Charlie grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"And so we open a new chapter in our lives, once again."

Molly Weasley, watch out, she was no longer the only witch with her own brood.


End file.
